


Just Two Bad Bitches in Love

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: I will definitely come to regret my choice of fic title later. Not sure how many chapters this will be but more than one. Here's a completely over-done "Bella meets Rosalie when she transfers to Forks" fic.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Arizona, how you likin’ the rain girl?”

“Yeah, you may need to buy some warmer clothes.”

“Not that we mind that Arizona tank top.”

The three boys laughed, high fiving one another as the girl in question crossed her slightly oversized flannel over her chest. Rosalie was just as surprised as the rest of the humans as a low growl escaped her lips. She was barely showing any skin. _Pigs,_ she thought, _trust me I am acutely aware of every inch of skin showing._ She had been looking too, but not for the same reason as the pervy adolescents gawking in her direction. Instead Rosalie had spent her class period imagining ways to distract the classroom full of humans just long enough to take a taste of the new girl. 

Not enough to do any harm, of course. She wouldn’t do that to Carlisle. Just enough to quiet the overwhelming urge to taste the girl who had dominated her thoughts and senses from the moment she arrived in the small town of Forks. 

Rosalie realized the boy’s eyes were still on her. The growl had both confused and terrified them. _Shit._

“Hey Mike, how’s your neck? Emmett told me he had to break up a little choking match between you and a hundred pound weight the other day in the weight room.”

The boy to Mike’s left hit his friend’s shoulder and laughed. 

“Bruh, you cant bench 100? I bench 180 EASY!” 

The third boy joined in as Mike turned bright red, grabbing his bag and heading out the door. The boys continued behind him, taunting him about his lack of gym experience. As soon as the last boy left the room, the new girl’s eyes met the blondes. She seemed shy...embarrassed maybe? _If this girl only knew._ Her eye contact alone had rendered Rosalie uncharacteristically speechless. 

“Uh...thanks for that. It seems like every boy has something to say to me today.” She shrugged as she continued, “What are you going to do, boys will be boys and all.”

“Absolutely not.” 

Rosalie snapped back. The girl jumped back in surprise.

“I just mean...that phrase is fake. Objectifying women is inexcusable.”

The other girl smiled, her cheeks red.

“I’m Bella, by the way.” 

She reached out her hand and before Rosalie could stop herself she felt her cool hand against Bella’s warm, human skin. She pulled away quickly, suddenly very aware of her every move. Luckily, it was Bella who spoke next. 

“You said something about an Emnet? Is that your boyfriend?” Rosalie chuckled and shook her head.

“Emmett. My brother.” 

Bella’s cheeks flushed red once again. She would have to stop doing that if they were going to spend an extended amount of time together.

What was she doing? She had barely introduced herself to the girl and she was setting long term goals. 

“It’s okay, we aren’t blood related,” she smiled at her personal joke, “my four siblings and I are adopted. Most people make the dating assumption but nope, he’s just my best friend.” She beamed with pride for a moment before remembering her surroundings and putting on her usual stone-cold exterior. _This girl is messing with my image._

Bella seemed surprised at the information. If only she knew that was probably the least interesting thing about her. 

And with that the warning bell rang- indicating to the students that the following period would begin in three minutes. 

“Well thanks again…..” she trailed off as she realized she had never asked the blonde her name. Rosalie smirked as she filled in the blank.“Rosalie Cullen”

Bella blushed again as she repeated the name. “Thank you Rosalie Cullen. I’ll see you here same time tomorrow?”

"Wouldn’t miss it.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day in class ✌️

Rosalie was early to class the next day. She was never early for class. On time? Of course; she wasn’t a slacker, even after decades of highschool. But she had never been this early. Yesterday she had sat alone at the two person desk - as she was known to do. But today she saved a seat for the girl who had caused Rosalie to get no sleep.

Luckily, or unluckily in this case, Rosalie had spent all night pacing her room and when that got too cramped- the forest. Thoughts of the brunette newcomer had been driving her mad and she was intent on finding out what made this human so exceptionally different from the other ones.

She smelled the girl before she entered the room. She didn’t wear fruity perfume like most teenagers. Instead she smelled of the world around her. Pine, rain, worn car interior. There was a hint of cheap Strawberry shampoo too. The drug store kind that did nothing for the hair but left each human with a generic yet trackable scent. But either she didn’t use much or she hadn’t washed her hair in a few days because the scent was soft. And yet the smell practically had her salivating.

This was unlike her. She had spent decades in schools just like this, surrounded by hundreds of teenagers that made her feel nothing. She was the queen of feeling nothing. And yet here she was, all senses on overdrive as the new girl walked through the door.

If her heart could still beat it would have broken through her chest the moment she saw the smile that accompanied the look of recognition as the girls’ eyes met. Rosalie smirked- or at least she hoped she looked that calm- as she patted the empty seat next to her. The brunette sat down, her bags clumsily falling to the ground as she dropped them next to the table. 

“Thanks.” she muttered, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

The action sent another wave of scents across the table and Rosalie contemplated holding her breath for the rest of class. She hoped nobody would notice. No. She couldn’t do that. Not if she planned on spending any real time with the girl. So instead she took a deep breath and let the intoxicating scent burn down her throat. She hid her reaction by looking toward Mike Newton who had just realized his desk mate had switched teams. He grumbled in her direction and Rosalie simply flipped her attention back towards the girl, tossing her hair over her shoulder in the process. The girl laughed and it was music to the vampire’s ears.

“It’s perfect. Everyone gets what they deserve.” Rosalie responded to the brunette's earlier remark. 

Just then Mr.Banner walked into the room. Rosalie cursed herself for not having used every moment to talk to her deskmate before class. However, her mood quickly changed as Mr. Banner spoke. 

“Today we are working in pairs.” 

She could hear her newly appointed partner’s heart speed up. And she certainly didn’t have to look her way to know it was accompanied by a small blush. This girl was going to be the death of her. Again. Her second death. Undeath? 

Rosalie shook her thoughts away, focusing her attention on the instructions containing what they would have to do today.

“Today we are talking about sustainable energy! Ooh! Wow! So fun! Okay calm yourselves.” He hushed the already silent room of students. “Today we will be making solar power fans! Or- smaller versions of them anyway. On each table you will find all of the parts you need. It’s a biiiiit tricky but I have the utmost faith in all of my lovely students.” 

Someone groaned in the back of the room and half of the class snickered. It didn't seem to rattle the man, though. And how could it after what was no doubt a life full of bad jokes and failed punchlines. 

“Your instructions are on your tables. First pair to finish gets-” 

The rowdy boys in the back joined in with an admittedly accurate impression of their target, 

“THE GOLDEN ONION!”

“Yes boys! You’re absolutely right! Now what are you staring at me for? Get to work!”


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of class ✌️

Rosalie turned to her partner and found the girl staring at the sheet of instructions. She looked...sad almost?

“Is something wrong?” The blonde asked before she could catch herself. 

In all of her time at all of the other schools, she had never once found herself asking a human this simple question. And yet here she was, genuinely invested in knowing the answer. The remark seemed to pull the other girl out of her thoughts and she blushed. _She would HAVE to stop doing that!_

“Oh, it’s just- I’ve done most of these labs before at my old school. I was kind of hoping for an easy day and-”

Rosalie was already grabbing the instructions and separating the parts.

“And this one’s new?” She finished the brunette’s thoughts out loud. “Don’t worry. It’s not in the curriculum. He does it every year though. My brothers told me about it.”

The lab itself was actually a favorable one for the vampire. Anything to do with tinkering, engineering, using her hands; those were where she shone the brightest. 

“Emmett, right?” The human recalled. 

Rosalie didn’t want to admit how it made her feel when the girl remembered things from their previous conversation. 

“And Edward. Also Jasper.” 

Her eyes widened in response and Rosalie found herself smiling. 

“And there’s also my sister Alice.” 

The brunette's jaw dropped just slightly before she remembered. 

“Adopted, right. All of you?”

“Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are quite the overachievers, aren’t they?” She responded jokingly. 

And after a moment, more sincerely, “They truly went above and beyond with what they were given.” She shook her head, annoyed with herself for letting her emotions get to her in such a public place. So unlike herself. 

“Anyway, my brother says the key to this lab is modifying what you were given…” Rosalie mumbled the last bit as she got to work, grabbing the wires and a pair of pliers. 

None of her brothers had taught her this. In reality it was Rosalie’s handful of engineering degrees and love of working with machines that had taught her these simple yet effective tricks. The human leaned in, suddenly intrigued and before she knew it she was quietly explaining her movements aloud. 

“So the problem is that Mr.Banner uses the wrong tool to cut all of this wire. He’s cutting in bulk for efficiency, but not necessarily for results. That’s why you have to strip the wire….just a bit…'' 

She made a point to keep her movements slow and human-like. Just enough to go a bit faster than her cocky male classmates. 

“That way when you connect the wires-” She handed a pair of wires for her partner to twist together. She did as she was directed and handed it back. “-there isn't that extra plastic in the way and….there.” 

She connected the final wire and the fan came to life. It’s unstable legs wobbled, barely able to support the movement of the tiny propellers. 

“Done!” The brunette shouted enthusiastically before remembering her surroundings and blushing yet again. 

The two competitive jocks in the back let out a collective, dramatic, and obnoxiously loud sigh. 

“We were almost done though! Bro Banner we were almost done!” 

“Not fair!”

“Rematch!” 

Rosalie looked back at the boys table; they were far from finished. Mr. Banner cut off their various pleads and huffs. 

“First off. Mr, not Bro. And you can still finish! Everyone who completes this will get a prize!” The jocks perked up then. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“What is it?” 

“Can I sell it?” 

As if on cue the bell rang and everyone rushed to leave, prize forgotten. 

“You’ll figure it out tomorrow! Rosalie! Bella! See me for your prizeeee!”

 _Bella_ . She liked hearing the name. She hadn’t let herself use it often for fear she would become too attached. But that clearly was going to happen regardless so she figured if she was already going to hell she was as well do it thoroughly. She and Bella- _god. Bella._ It sounded so good, even when spoken just in her head. She and Bella made their way to the front desk and a frazzled but still smiling Mr. Banner. 

“I have to say girls, you two make quite the pair.” 

If Rosalie could, it would have been her turn to blush. 

“I don’t suppose you want this spray painted prop onion, so as your prize I hereby give you tomorrow off! Well, kind of. I’m not gonna make you sit here and watch your classmates finish the lab. Instead I’m going to let you girls get a head start on the lab write up that’s due at the end of the week! You can even go straight to the library tomorrow and check in with Mrs.Budd. No need to come here first.” 

A second bell rang as a final warning to get to class, the two of them hurrying to the door. 

“Wait” 

Rosalie turned to see what had caused Bella’s exclamation. 

“What’s the prize for everyone who finishes the lab tomorrow?” 

Mr. Banner smiled mischievously, already internally laughing at his own joke. “Knowledge.” 

And with that the two ran their separate ways, attempting to make it in time for their next class.


	4. Free Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey long time no update! Thanks to commenters and kudos givers for reignighting my muse for this one. Just goes to show how important feedback is for writers like us. I’m gonna start leaving more comments too cause ITS TIME TO PRACTICE WHAT I PREACH!   
> Anyway it was wild having to learn about cars like this but I’ll do anything for my blonde babe.

Even if Rosalie could, she wouldn't have been able to sleep. An entire period alone with the girl. And they wouldn't have to stay in the library either. Her brother Edward’s reputation with the school’s librarian made sure of that. The woman would practically do anything for the Cullen siblings at that point. 

Rosalie decided to skip her morning classes in favor of a quick hunting trip. She ran a few miles out of town and easily took down a gazelle and her mate. She had even managed to avoid staining her new jeans. Any other day these things wouldnt phase her, but not only had she spent a frustratingly long amount of time picking out her outfit, but her distracted thoughts had left her more careless than she was used to. 

When she finally got to school she caught the brunette walking towards the library. Both girls lit up as their eyes met. Bella’s eyes full of pure excitement while Rosalie’s were tainted with a hint of mischief. The human noticed and raised her eyebrow. 

“We’re not going to the library are we?”

Rosalie shook her head.

“The librarian loves my brothers, they signed us in.” 

“So now what?”

“I suppose that is the big question, isn’t it?”

The day was overcast; it had been drizzling on and off all morning. An average day in the small Washington town by all accounts. Except for the fact that it wasn't. Not for Rosalie anyway. Every day spent getting to know the new girl had felt extraordinary. 

“Well seeing as I’m new here, I would bet you have more answers than I do.”

_ So she was sassy. _

“What do kids normally do when they skip class?”

Rosalie had to think about it for a moment.  _ What did human children do when they cut class? Probably drugs, but that wouldn’t be helpful for anyone’s nerves. _

“Most just hang out by their cars, but my brother drove today.”

“Oh. Well, we can hang by my truck?”

Rosale’s face lit up at the mention of her favorite type of car to tinker with. Bella noticed.

“You like trucks? Don't get too excited, she’s a real fixer upper.”

Rosalie couldn’t help herself as a wide smile spread across her face. 

“My favorite kind.”

“You fix cars?”

The brunette seemed amused by the new information.

“Why? You think that's funny?”

“No, I love that. I just mean...I wouldn’t have guessed…”

“By looking at me?”

Bella blushed as she realized she had been caught in her assumption. 

“Don’t worry. It’s not exactly something I tell to just anyone.”

That got her. She bit her lip, visibly flustered. 

“So the car…”

“Show me the way.”

*****

“What a beauty.”

“Yeah, I think so too. The windshield wipers don’t work great. And the AC is spotty too.”

“Oh! Well that’s probably your drive belt! Or belts. Older cars have individual ones rather than one big one. So one or two drive belts may be loose.”

Rosalie made her way towards the front of the car and towards the hood.

“May I?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure.”

“When you try the windshield wipers or the air do you hear a squealing sound?”

“Oh yeah, it’s really loud too.”

Rosalie chuckled softly. 

“Doesn’t that worry you?”

She opened up the hood.

‘Well, she makes a lot of sounds.”

After a moment, Rosalie came up to look at Bella.

“Just as I suspected. This is an easy fix too!”

The blonde leaned back down, reaching into the engine. Bella leaned against her truck as Rosalie tinkered. The thought of tools briefly crossed the human’s mind, but she knew little to nothing about cars. If tools were needed for this fix she figured the girl would have said something. 

Rosalie popped her head out from under the hood.

“Start the car and try the wipers?”

Bella nodded and jumped into the driver's seat. The truck roared to life as she reached out to turn on the windshield wipers. She waited for the familiar squeal, but it never came. Instead the wipers started up as if they were brand new. 

Rosalie stood in front of the car, oil covered hands on her hips and the desire to keep clean long forgotten.

“And the AC?”

Bella reached for the knob on her dashboard and turned on the air. 

“Hey hey! Two for two!” 

She exclaimed, shutting off the engine as Rosalie shut the hood. By the time Bella had turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition, Rosalie was at the car's side. She held the door open to let the girl step out. 

“That’s crazy! I cannot believe you’re real!”

That was sobering for Rosalie. What was she doing spending time with this human? What was her end goal here? 

“Something wrong?”

Bella pulled the vampire out of her thoughts, worried about the change in mood.

“No! No”, Rosalie smiled in return, “Just thinking about all the things I can do to...your car.”

They locked eyes as her last words came out, their gaze intense and charged with unspoken desires. It was then that the bell rang, signaling the end of their time together. 

Bella frowned, gesturing back towards the school buildings. 

“I’ve got gym…”

“Emmett could probably get you out of that.”

“As nice as that sounds, I probably shouldn’t skip all of my classes. Not my first week anyway.”

“Right.”

“See you tomorrow though?”

“Tomorrow it is.”


	5. Group Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter wont be at school! Yay!

Rosalie skipped class again the next day. She would have to make it up to Mrs.Banner eventually. Though in reality she didn't think it would be an issue. She had the highest grade in her history class. The humans didn't have to know how many times she had taken history. Or how much of the curriculum she had lived through personally. 

The funny thing about the history books was that they often got it drastically wrong. The history that she had memorized for school was not only incredibly sexist, racist, and full of misinformation; but it was also incredibly boring. 

_ Naive humans took responsibility for far too much.  _

Humans in general tended to bore Rosalie. 

_ Except for some incredibly frustrating reason- this Bella girl.  _

She had spent the night going over their free period in her mind over and over. Memorizing the girl’s words, her face, the small anecdotes she had let slip about her life. Nothing was too inconsequential. Everything must be remembered. And she was determined to learn it all herself. No leaning on her future-seeing sister or her mind reading brother. She was going to do this the right way. The hard way.  _ The human way. _

Rosalie arrived 10 minutes early almost certain she would be waiting outside alone. But true to character Bella surprised her by jogging up five minutes later. The vampire smirked. Bella was trying to hide the fact that she had hurried over from her last class.

_ Silly human girl. _

“Rosalie!” 

Bella all but shouted before blushing and covering her mouth in embarrassment. 

_ Has she any idea what she does to me?  _

“Ready to head back to biology?”

“Not in the slightest. After you?” Bella replied, opening the classroom door. 

Rosalie laughed and stepped into the classroom. “How’s the truck?”

“So much better! Charlie was impressed when I told him Dr.Cullen’s daughter fixed it.”

“Charlie the Sheriff?” 

_ Same last name, should have known. _

“Really is a small town, huh? That’s the one- Chief Swan. He thinks really highly of your dad. Both of your parents really.”

Rosalie looked away, using the excuse to sit down at the desk. Bella followed, dropping her bags with a thump. There weren’t many people in the classroom and none of them were paying any mind to the pair. 

“So you live with just your dad? Any siblings?”

Bella shook her head. 

“Rene and Charlie split up when I was young. Grew up with her until she and her new husband decided to go on the road with his minor league team.”

The story in itself would have left any child resentful, but there was no trace of that in her voice. She genuinely seemed happy for her mother. Yet another thing that set her apart from the dozens of humans now rushing into their various classrooms, each thinking of nothing but themselves. Rosalie had a million more questions but Mr. Banner had other plans. 

“Class! Hello! Hey! Hi!” 

Half of the class settled down while the other- namely the boys- continued on babbling about nothing and engaging in subtle yet problematic acts of violence against their “friends”. Mr. Banner slammed a stack of papers onto his desk in a way that startled the boys enough to quiet them down. 

“Get excited!” he started, and then in a sing song voice, “It’s the best time of the year! Hope you sat in a good seat today, because if you look to your side you will find your partner for the end of year group project!”

Rosalie and Bella immediately locked eyes, the human blushed, and they both looked away. 

“Three weeks. Teach us something we don’t know. And relate it back to science please I beg of you.”

Boys started mumbling and giggling. Mr. Banner smiled, he had done this for too many years to be that naive. 

“I must approve of all subjects and your three page proposal is due Monday so make sure to use this weekend to meet up outside of class to get it done.”

Rosalie didn’t need to look over to see how flustered Bella had become, her heart rate quickened the moment the teacher had mentioned an out of class meeting. The vampire had to admit, the idea made her nervous too. 

_ No, that wasn't the right word. Excited? Scared?  _

A part of her cursed herself for making her siblings stay out of this. Alice must have seen this project coming. 

“So I’ll give you the rest of class to plan that out and brainstorm a topic. I’m very sorry to those of you I do trust, but some of your classmates have made it so that you will have to stay inside the classroom while this happens. Make sure to ask Period 3 about that so you don’t make the same mistakes. Lookin at you Newton. Crowley.”

The students in question hit each other and laughed.

“Seriously, ask your friend John Stein about that one and make sure to give him all of your feelings on the matter.”

He clapped his hands together and exclaimed “Now get to work!”

The collective class volume went from 0 to 100 almost instantly. Bella turned to Rosalie, biting her lip.

“How about…..” her voice trailed off and after a moment she shook her head, “I’ve got nothing.”

Rosalie laughed softly, a sound so uncharacteristic that a few students turned to stare. Rosalie flashed them a look in return and they all quickly looked away.

“Lucky for you I have an idea. A really good one too if it works.”

Bella’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh really? Please share.”

Rosalie paused for a moment, unsure if her wording would scare the girl away. 

“Do you trust me?”

Bella was taken aback by the question, but wasn't scared as Rosalie had feared. In return, Bella made sure to lock eyes with the blonde so as to show just how truthful she was being. 

“I do.”

Rosalie smiled, “Great. I’ll pick you up tomorrow night.”

“Do you need my address?”

“It’s a small town, I know where to go.” 

The vampire’s eyes glittered with a hint of mischief as she added,

“See you at 7. And wear something that can get dirty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to comment. You are the reason I write and your words made my day, my week, MY YEAR! So thank you, truly.


	6. The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie brings Bella to the Cullen residence to pitch her project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS ALWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS  
> If i havent gotten back to you I WILL I’m just having a hard time with replying to stuff cause i was already horrible at it and now ALL INTERACTION WITH ALL HUMANS IS ONLINE so yeah very overwhelming   
> BUT I DO SEE ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND THEY ARE WHAT KEEP ME WRITING AND SMILING SO I LOVE YOU ALL

Alice had known about it for a week. Edward found out next. Two days later Alice gossiped to Esme, who informed her husband as soon as he got home from work. That night Carlisle let it slip to Jasper who immediately found Emmett, who dutifully reminded his family of his best friend’s request to “stay out of it”. 

And so when Rosalie finally gathered the family that Friday after school, none of them seemed particularly shocked. Which majorly annoyed Rosalie. Nobody had brought anybody to the house in decades, let alone a human. And yet they all seemed to be less than interested. In fact, they had all rattled off excuses as to why they would be out of the house that Saturday night. 

That was everybody but Emmett. 

“You’re inviting the new girl over. To show her your garage. To study biology…” he smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Yeah, I’m staying home.”

Rosalie shot him a glance filled with equal amounts of love and fury.

“And I will be loudly watching the football game. You know. If you gals happen to need anything.”

Jasper elbowed him then and the two dissolved into a wrestling match.

“Take it outside! Please.” Esme all but shouted before turning the attention back to Rosalie.

“Just..” Rosalie sighed, “Like I said. Stay out of it.” 

And then quieter, “for now. Please.”

“Got it. Jazz- OUTSIDE!” 

And the boys disappeared. Rosalie smiled. 

_Bless that ridiculous boy._

**********************************************

After much deliberation Rosalie decided to use Carlilse’s car. The red convertible that belonged to her felt a bit too flashy to pick the human up in. Chief Swan would most likely be home and there was no reason to overwhelm him.

_Not yet anyway._

When she finally did pull up to the small, white, house and noticed the lack of squad car in the driveway, she realized she had been worried for nothing. The moment she pulled up, the brunette opened the front door and bounded towards the car. She was wearing an old tshirt and jeans by the looks of it. Both covered in little stains and tears; both covered by a faded flannel. 

_Ridiculous how she looked good in everything she wore._

Bella opened the passenger door, beaming at the blonde as she got into the car and threw her backpack at her feet. Rosalie couldn't help but smile back.

“Nice ride. Yours?”

“Dr. Cullens. Definitely one of my favorite cars to drive. I borrow it any chance I get.”

As if to prove her point she revved the engine and the car purred as they pulled out of the driveway. 

“Woah!” Bella gasped, grabbing the handle on the roof of the car. 

Rosalie laughed, “Don’t worry. If you haven't figured it out yet, cars are kind of my thing.”

She sped along the familiar roads, taking care to make it look as though she was paying attention to the road. After a moment Bella glanced over at the dashboard and gasped. 

“Slow down!” She all but yelled as she clutched the handle tighter. 

“Don’t worry, this road is empty this time of night.” 

The human didn’t have to know that she could quite literally hear any car miles before they would ever pass by. 

“I really hate to pull this card but my dad is a cop and the peed limits of this town have been ingrained in me since I was a child. Plus Charlie is on patrol tonight…”

_So that’s where he was._

She smiled and slowed the car to please the girl. Luckily the turn into her long, didn't driveway was just up ahead. As she turned into the forested Bella raised her eyebrow,

“Where’s the house?”

“Just a little further. We have an exceptionally long driveway. Carlisle likes the forest views.” 

It wasn’t a lie, either. She had just failed to mention the true reason for their needed privacy. 

When they finally pulled up to the Cullen house, Bella gasped. Rosalie had expected this. The house was stunning— and she had lived in her fair share of houses over the years. Esme had designed the place herself and the family had done most of the work. It took twice as long and raised too many questions to have humans do the work. In the end the result was a gorgeous wood and glass walled home with 360 views of the forest around them. 

“Our little slice of heaven,” Rosalie said, her words heavy with contradiction and sadness. 

If Bella noticed, she let it slide. “Is your family home?”

Rosalie shook her head, “Nobody but Emmett who has been instructed to stay away.”

Bella looked as if she was going to reply, but Rosalie spoke again instead. 

“He wants his hands on my biology project idea. Which is why I’ve taken over the garage.”

The garage door opened as they pulled up and Bella gasped again. The 5 car garage was currently only housing Rosalie’s red convertible and Emmett’s Jeep. She pulled up next to the former and was suddenly by the passenger side, holding the door open for Bella. 

When Bella got out of the car she looked around. The empty corner of the garage was wall to wall with fancy tools and gadgets. There was a desk covered in electronics and containers full of various liquids. Parked in the empty spot was something that was covered by a tarp. 

“I take it that's our project?”

Rosalie nodded, a wicked glint in her eyes, “Sit”

Bella did as she was told, sitting in the fold out chair that had been set up in front of the covered object. 

“Okay,” Rosalie stood in front of the girl, hands on her hips, “Tell me. What is the one thing that you can always count on being served at lunch?”

“Um...Diet Coke?”

“Think food”

“Fries?”

“Exactly!” Rosalie surprised herself with her enthusiasm, “And what do they use to make the fries?!”

“Potatoes,” and then off of Rosalie’s silence, “Oil?”

“Correct. And what do you think they do with that oil?”

“I heard Jessica Stanley say that the lunch lady with that super fake tan uses it as tanning oil.”

“What? Okay, no. The answer is nothing. They do nothing with it. But what if we could re-use it?” She didn’t give Bella time to answer, “So I focused in on my skill set and my first thought was cars. Quickly I realized that was too big picture— that wouldn't get done before school is over. But then it came to me.” 

Rosalie pulled the tarp off of the object in question to reveal a dirty, slightly banged up motorcycle. 

“We’re gonna polish it?”

“We’re gonna make it run on oil.” 

“We?”

“I promise you I will find you things to do,” the blonde’s lips slowly spread into a smile, ”That is if you say yes?”

Bella looked up at her and smiled back. Rosalie was especially attractive when she was talking about things she was interested in. 

And right now both Bella herself and the prospect of getting to spend hours in the garage by her side was incredibly interesting to the vampire.

“YES!” Shouted a booming voice from the room above them. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Bella jumped slightly. A moment later, with what was probably the worst acting Rosalie had ever heard, Emmett shouted, “......TOUCHDOWN?”

“Your family is home?” 

“Just Emmett. He’s…..watching football.” As she spoke, she heard a twig break in the woods just outside the garage. No human would be able to hear it, but as Rosalie filtered through the scents in air it was clear to her that at the very least her sister and mother were lurking outside.

_So much for having other plans._

Rosalie took a moment, dreaming up things she would do to her sister if she continued to eavesdrop. Apparently she made enough of a choice that the vampires got the hint. 

“Geez, fine.” Alice whispered quietly as she listened to the two speed off. 

The entire interaction took not even a minute, but Bella was incredibly perceptive. 

“Everything okay? Should we go say hi?”

“Don’t give him the satisfaction. I’ll give you a tour of the ground floor and then we can head up to my room and write up the paper? I have a bunch of graphs drawn up for what I’m planning on doing, so a lot of the work is already done. Shouldn’t take too long to type up the rest. I’ll have you back to the sheriff well before midnight.” 

“Sounds perfect.”

Rosalie led her towards the door leading to the main house, opening the door and gesturing inside, “Then let's get started.”


	7. The First Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing the Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while lol, i've been doing most of my gay shit in real life these days. But I have not forgotten about yall. Heres a lil more of this duo.

Rosalie was right. Once they had settled down at the computer, the write-up of Rosalie’s plans had only taken an hour to complete. 

“Boom. Done,” Bella remarked as she shut the laptop closed and stretched out her hands. 

“How did you get to typing so fast?” Rosalie asked. 

Bella jumped slightly when she realized the blonde vampire was perched on the arm of the desk chair she was sitting at. 

“I didn’t even-”

“Just a smooth mover I guess,” Rosalie replied with a smirk.

Bella blushed and glanced back at the desk to hide her cheeks, “I took typing classes in middle school. I hated them at the time, but I’m pretty grateful for them now.” 

Rosalie imagined baby Bella sitting at a desk; legs dangling inches from the ground and a pout on her face as she learned to type. But upon second thought, Bella had probably not pouted at all. She wasn’t one to let others know when she was miserable. Unless you knew her well. Rosalie seemed to think she knew the human better than most. Or she was getting better at it anyway. And so there she sat, silently lost in her thoughts; something Emmett had pointed out she was doing more often than usual. 

Bella took the pause to take in her surroundings. Rosalie’s room wasn’t as large as she thought it would be. Still bigger than her own back at Charlie’s, but no larger than it needed to be for the furniture it contained. 

The room was just off white, the faintest of purples. The far wall was floor to ceiling windows, a feature that Bella had realized on the tour was a common one throughout the house. It was something she had seen at her rich friends' houses back in Arizona, but never out here in Forks and certainly never in every room of the house. In the far left corner was a four poster bed made of white wood adorned with what looked to be the comfiest of purple pillows and blankets. Also against the window but in the other corner sat a vanity full of various hair and makeup items. Bella was clueless when it came to all of it, but she assumed they were high quality products sitting neatly atop the white countertop. Along that wall was the desk they were currently sitting and to the right of that was another door, presumably leading to a closet. In the other left corner, a luxurious chaise lounge rested against the wall to accompany the large, white bookcase next to it. The room was classy, not too flashy- but definitely elegant. Just as the girl who sat on the arm of her chair. 

Finally Bella spoke up, “What?”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing I was just-”

“No, sorry was just-”

The girls laughed as they interrupted each other’s muddled explanations for their respective silence. Their laughter was then interrupted by the buzz of a phone. Both sets of eyes flew to the screen in question- Bella’s. It was Jessica Stanley asking if she had finished her paper for the following day. The subsequent text was a paragraph long that as Rosalie quickly scanned could be summed up to “Mike Newton is a shitty partner”. 

“Well I could have told her that,” Rosalie mumbled with a chuckle. 

“What was that?” Bella asked as she opened her messages and began to read. 

“Oh I said, who is it?” Rosalie asked, knowing full well the answer to her question.

Bella finished reading the long message and chuckled softly, “It’s Jessica. I guess not everybody is enjoying their project partners. Mike Newton forgot to do it and went to a friends house for the night.”

What Rosalie wanted to say was  _ “You’re enjoying your project partner?”  _ but instead she said, “Men are all the same, that’s why I swore off of them years ago.”

Both statements were equally damning. The latter for two reasons: the admittance of her romantic preferences and the knowledge that she had sworn off of the male sex  _ several years ago. _ But even though Bella had no reason to suspect  _ just  _ how many years that may have been, Rosalie’s head was immediately spinning with damage control options. 

She wasn’t sure what reaction she was expecting, but human's heart tripling in speed was definitely  _ not _ on the list. 

“Yeah exactly,” Was the answer Bella finally came up with. Which she was proud of, because it was  _ way  _ smoother than anything that was going on in her head at the moment. 

Rosalie didn’t have time to dissect the brunette's answer, because the glance at the phone had also revealed to her the time. It was a quarter till midnight and the sheriff was expecting his daughter home. And by the way Bella’s eyes flickered to the door, it was clear that she had realized as well. It was also clear that she similarly did not want to deal with the fact. 

Rosalie was the first to speak this time, “We should-”

“Yeah, right.”

And so in a matter of seconds Rosalie was up and opening the door, then escorting her science partner down the stairs and past her siblings who were growing weary of waiting in the wings. 

****************************************************************************************************

As they drove to Bella’s home they spoke about everything _ but _ the subject they had ended on in the bedroom. Instead they talked about things like Charlie’s snoring and their mutual disdain for people who are always late. It all felt incredibly natural. Incredibly  _ human. _ It was all very overwhelming. The car ride was shorter than Rosalie wanted it to be. Too soon she was parked in front of the small white house. 

“Thank you for everything, I’m really excited for this project. If it works-”

“Oh it will work,” Rosalie assured her. 

And then they both laughed. Bella got out of the car and walked around to Rosalie's open window. Neither wanted the night to end. 

“Okay, then I guess go team?” Bella lifted her hand for a high five before looking as if she couldn't believe the action was her own and sheepishly moving to lower it. 

But instead, without thinking better of herself, Rosalie reached out and grasped the warm hand. The electricity in their touch was just as strong as ever, and for the briefest moment the two locked eyes in overwhelming astonishment. But before they could explore the feeling any further, Rosalie pulled her hand away. Too fast- her fist slammed into the cup holder next to her and she heard a crack. No damage Bella would be able to notice in the dark, but definitely something she was going to have to fix. 

“Go team,” Rosalie replied quietly with the softest of smiles, her unneeded breathing deeper than usual. 

Bella, flustered, turned to make her way to the front door. She had her hand on the door knob when she heard Rosalie’s sweet voice cut through the night. 

“And Bella? Sleep well tonight.”

But before Bella could turn back around to reply, Rosalie’s car was down the road and deep into the darkness. 


End file.
